Broadcast remote control is a process for collecting user behavior information. In some situations, a television service provider can determine that a particular channel is being consumed by a television but not whether a user is actually watching the channel programming. For example, the television may have been left on while the user was out of the room or the programming may have been muted. This causes problems for the provider as advertisers are seeking greater information regarding whether users are actually viewing commercials placed in a programming stream.